


Bốn lần Jamil Viper muốn thay đổi định mệnh

by shinytaro



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Chapter 4 Spoilers, M/M, Unrequited Love, a bit but not actually, jamil top, kalim bot, pre chapter 5 written, so jamil is a bit ooc, well kinda
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinytaro/pseuds/shinytaro
Summary: JamilKalim. Câu chuyện về việc Jamil Viper có khả năng nhìn thấy sợi tơ hồng của người khác và ghét bỏ định mệnh của mình. Có lẽ.Hàng cũ, viết sau chap 4 nhưng trước chap 5, thế nên hẳn sẽ có nhiều bug. Xin hãy cẩn thận khi đọc.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Kudos: 8





	Bốn lần Jamil Viper muốn thay đổi định mệnh

**Author's Note:**

> Thực ra đây là hàng cũ reup lại từ blog của mình để tiện lưu trữ. Viết hồi tháng 7 khi chap 5 chưa ra mắt, vậy nên xin hãy cẩn thận với những đoạn OOC và bất hợp lý với logic hiện tại trong game. Cám ơn vì đã đọc.

01

Jamil Viper từ nhỏ đã có khả năng nhìn thấy những thứ mà người khác không thấy được.

Không, đương nhiên không phải ám chỉ mấy thứ thần kinh quỷ dị như hồn ma hay quỷ dữ, nếu thế thì câu chuyện này phải đổi thể loại mất. Những thứ mà Jamil nhìn thấy đơn giản hơn nhiều, chẳng có khả năng gây ra mấy sự kiện đảo lộn trời đất hay thay đổi cuộc sống của người khác gì hết. À thì, họa may có mỗi cuộc sống của cậu ta đảo lộn thôi, nhưng đó là câu chuyện khác rồi.

Cái cậu thấy được, chỉ đơn giản là một sợi chỉ kết nối người với người.

Sợi tơ hồng định mệnh ràng buộc duyên số, những ai được kết nối qua nó thì sẽ mãi bên nhau, hay ít ra đó là những gì cậu nghe kể lại. Chỉ vậy thôi, chẳng có gì đặc biệt, cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng đến cuộc sống hiện tại của cậu. Jamil hờ hững nhìn sợi chỉ đỏ kết nối những người cậu vô tình gặp trên phố, cha mẹ cậu, hai người đứng đầu gia tộc Asim, và cả vị chủ nhân mà từ giờ cậu sẽ phụng sự. Chắc là kết nối tới vị hôn thê tương lai của cậu ta chứ gì-

… Khoan đã, hình như có gì đó không đúng lắm?

Jamil nhìn sợi chỉ vô hình buộc trên ngón tay cái người tóc trắng kia, bỗng nhiên cảm thấy có chút bất an. Hơi căng, lại có vẻ ngắn, trông như cái người bị buộc với cậu ta đang ở gần đây vậy. Nhìn theo hướng sợi chỉ thì… có vẻ là phía đối diện?

Nghe qua thì thấy cũng bình thường, trừ việc cậu là người duy nhất đang đứng ở vị trí đó.

Đứa trẻ tóc đen theo phản xạ nhìn xuống ngón tay của mình, ngay lập tức cơ thể run lên một cái. Sợi chỉ của cậu chẳng biết đã xuất hiện từ lúc nào, rõ ràng đang được nối thẳng vào tay Kalim Al-Asim.

02

“Jamil~ Hôm nay mình làm gì đây? Lại chơi boardgame nha!”

Jamil ngẩng lên khi nghe tiếng gọi của người kia, mày hơi cau lại một chút. Đương nhiên không phải vì người kia rủ cậu chơi mãi một trò mà lúc nào cũng phải nhường để cậu ta thắng, điều làm cậu phiền lòng là sợi chỉ đỏ đang treo lơ lửng trên ngón trỏ Kalim, nhìn thế nào cũng giống như đang trêu ngươi người khác.

Jamil từ chối hiểu. Cho dù người kia có là định mệnh đời cậu thật đi chăng nữa thì không phải chuyện này cũng quá vô lý rồi hay sao? Người hầu và chủ nhân chắc chắn không thể có một kết cục tốt đẹp, hạnh phúc hay mãi mãi bên nhau gì chứ. Hơn nữa, cho dù người kia có thích cậu thật đi chăng nữa…

“Jamil, cậu có sao không? Bị ốm hả? Có cần tớ đi gọi mọi người đến không? Hay mình vào trong đi, ngồi nghỉ một chút sẽ khỏe hơn đó. Hay là uống nước dừa? Có cần-”

“Tôi ổn. Không có gì đâu.”

… Thì cậu vẫn vô cùng, vô cùng căm ghét cậu ta.

03

Jamil ngồi trong phòng kí túc xá, mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào sợi chỉ đỏ trên ngón giữa của mình rồi thở dài. Đếm cả lần này, hình như là lần thứ ba rồi nhỉ?

Cho dù cậu tìm được cách cắt đứt sợi chỉ này khỏi ngón tay mình, thì một thời gian sau nó lại bất chợt hiện ra. Vị trí ngón tay có thay đổi một chút, nhưng vẫn rõ ràng và chắc chắn hệt như lần đầu cậu nhìn thấy.

Chết tiệt thật, cậu không muốn bị dính với cái tên kia cả đời này đâu.

Jamil lẩm bẩm lúc nhìn sợi chỉ trên ngón tay mình rơi xuống đất rồi tan biến. Cắt đứt nó không để lại hậu quả gì, ít ra là theo cậu quan sát đến giờ, chỉ là chẳng biết cậu còn phải tiếp tục làm việc này đến bao giờ nữa.

Rõ là phiền phức mà.

04

“Hửm? Sợi chỉ đỏ định mệnh?”

Người bị cậu đặt câu hỏi có lẽ không ngờ sẽ nhận được thắc mắc như vậy, trong một thoáng có thể thấy rõ là mày hơi cau lại một chút, nhưng cũng rất nhanh trở về trạng thái bình thường mà đáp lời Jamil.

“Tôi chưa nghe qua chuyện chính chủ cố ý cắt đứt nó rồi tự xuất hiện lại, tại vì chưa nghe qua ai thấy được nó rồi tìm cách chối bỏ cả, nhưng biết đâu vấn đề không phải nằm ở đó? Cậu biết đấy, dù gì thì nó cũng chỉ là biểu tượng thôi mà, như kiểu tượng trưng cho tình cảm của hai người ấy.”

Cậu trai tóc đen cắn môi. Nếu như vấn đề không phải ở đó, thì là ở đâu?

“Có lẽ chỉ cần bên kia vẫn còn tình cảm với cậu thì nó sẽ quay trở lại.”

Jamil nghe thấy câu đó, cơn giận trong lồng ngực lại bỗng chốc sôi sục.

À, lại nữa.

Lại là lỗi do Kalim Al-Asim.

Vấn đề của cậu, lúc nào cũng nằm ở tên đó hết.

Lúc nào cũng vậy.

05

“Vậy là Jamil ghét tớ lắm, phải không?”

Kalim hỏi cậu vào một đêm của kì nghỉ đông, khi mà mọi chuyện rắc rối vừa được giải quyết xong.

Ừ, đúng rồi.

Tôi lúc nào cũng ghét cậu hết.

Từ nhỏ đã vậy, lớn rồi cũng thế. Mấy vấn đề của tôi, cái nào cũng là vì cậu mà ra.

Jamil mở miệng, nhưng rốt cuộc lại cảm thấy đầu óc quay cuồng nên quyết định nhắm mắt, chỉ gật đầu thật mạnh để người kia hiểu được ý mình. Overblot quả nhiên chẳng phải chuyện gì dễ chịu cho cam, nằm nãy giờ rồi mà cậu vẫn cảm thấy như có ai cầm búa gõ vào hộp sọ mình. May là đã tiễn cả cái hội hải sản phiền phức kia và cả học sinh giám sát ra phòng khác rồi, chứ không khéo còn mệt hơn.

“Ừm, tớ hiểu rồi. Vậy Jamil cứ nghỉ ngơi nhé, ngày mai còn diễu hành nữa.”

Nhà trưởng Scarabia nói xong mấy câu đó thì cũng không lưu lại lâu làm gì, chỉ sửa lại gối cho cậu rồi lặng lẽ bước ra ngoài, đóng cửa thật nhẹ như thể sợ Jamil không nghỉ ngơi được.

Ài, phiền phức chết đi mà.

Jamil đưa tay lên che ngang mặt, lẩm bẩm vài chữ trong cổ họng. Cái trường phiền phức, Kalim phiền phức, cả đám người kia cũng thế, lúc nào cũng khiến cậu muốn cho bay khuất mắt.

… Khoan đã, hình như có gì đó kì kì?

Cậu giơ bàn tay lên, nhìn vào ngón tay út của mình. Sợi chỉ đỏ nửa ngày trước rõ ràng vẫn còn nằm ở đó, giờ chẳng rõ đã biến đi đâu mất. Dù lần này rõ ràng là cậu chưa thử cắt, mà thời gian qua cũng không đủ rảnh để làm việc đó.

_Có lẽ chỉ cần bên kia vẫn còn tình cảm với cậu thì nó sẽ quay lại thôi._

Câu nói kia đột nhiên hiện ra trong đầu Jamil, mất ba giây để khiến cậu bật cười.

Rốt cuộc thì tên kia cũng làm được một điều đúng đắn nhỉ?

Càng tốt, cuối cùng cũng dứt nợ.

06

Sợi tơ hồng của Jamil sau đó thực sự không quay lại nữa. À thì, nói thế cũng không hẳn. Nó vẫn ở đó trên ngón tay út của cậu, nhưng chẳng nối vào thứ gì cả. Giống như một cây cầu gãy lơ lửng ở phía bên này vực thẳm, chẳng đi đến đâu mà chỉ treo ở đó như một lời nhắc nhở rằng ở đây từng tồn tại gì đó.

Sợi dây của Kalim cũng vậy. Chẳng nối với ai, thả trôi lơ lửng trên tay như một loại bằng chứng nhắc nhở họ đã không còn liên hệ gì với nhau nữa rồi.

À, như vậy cũng tốt. Thực ra thì chẳng có gì là không tốt cả. Cậu đi đường cậu, Kalim đi đường cậu ta. Như thế chẳng phải là điều cậu muốn sao?

Vậy thì tại sao trong lòng lại cảm thấy khó chịu đến thế?

07

“Kalim, chừng nào cậu định tìm cho mình một vị hôn thê?”

Quan hệ của họ sau đó có lẽ cũng không thay đổi quá lớn, nhưng chắc chắn không thể trở lại như cũ. Jamil biết điều đó, và nếu cậu không nhớ thì sợi chỉ cụt trên tay Kalim vẫn luôn nhắc nhở cậu.

Mỗi khi người kia giơ tay lên gãi đầu, thể nào cũng nhìn thấy.

Phiền phức, phiền phức, phiền phức.

“Ừm, tớ cũng không biết nữa. Không phải là tìm lúc nào cũng được sao?”

Kalim mỉm cười, nhưng cậu thì không. Cái kiểu ăn nói gì thế kia hả?

“Nói gì vậy? Phải tìm sớm còn có thời gian tìm hiểu đối phương chứ, làm thế này thì sẽ có ngày cậu cưới về một người mình không có cảm tình cho xem.”

Đột nhiên, Kalim không cười nữa.

“Không sao đâu.”

Giọng người kia nhẹ hẫng, hệt như một cơn gió thoảng qua sa mạc khô cằn vào buổi đêm.

“Dù gì thì, đối với tớ ai cũng như nhau mà.”

A, chết tiệt thật.

Jamil nghiến răng. Sợi chỉ đỏ kia vẫn đung đưa ở đó, chẳng nối vào thứ gì, và sẽ chẳng bao giờ nối vào đâu nữa.

Cậu, là người hiểu điều đó nhất.

08

“Ê này, Kalim.”

Người kia quay đầu lại khi nghe thấy giọng nói của cậu. Nụ cười thường lệ lại xuất hiện trên môi Kalim Al-Asim khi cậu nghiêng đầu và hỏi Jamil rằng chuyện gì vậy.

“Tôi…”

Hai năm qua, sợi chỉ đó vẫn chẳng thay đổi chút nào. Vẫn ở đó như một thứ gì dư thừa, chẳng nối đi đâu, cũng chẳng nhạt nhòa.

Lúc nào cũng khiến Jamil cảm thấy như có ai đó chèn cả tấn gạch vào ngực mình.

Nếu bây giờ nói ra thì có thay đổi được gì không?

Cậu chẳng biết, nhưng thà thử một lần còn hơn sống với mớ gạch trong ngực này cả đời.

“Tôi không ghét cậu.”

Kalim chớp mắt.

“Tôi không ghét cậu đến vậy.”

Cậu con trai nhà Asim nhìn cậu lâu thật lâu, sau đó lại cười.

“Thật không?”

Jamil gật đầu, và người kia lao đến ôm cậu. Cái ôm cảm giác như đã rất lâu rồi chưa thấy lại, giờ đây lại thân quen vô cùng. Người kia rúc đầu vào ngực Jamil, hệt như con rái cá nhỏ đang sợ hãi thế giới, giờ đây cuối cùng cũng tìm được nơi gọi là nhà.

Mỗi tội, sợi chỉ đỏ của cậu và Kalim vẫn chẳng thể quay lại như ban đầu. Nó vẫn ở đó, rời rạc và đứt quãng, hệt như đang cười vào Jamil.

Cậu cau mày.

09

“Jamil đang làm gì đó?”

“Ngồi im, để tôi buộc lại.”

Kalim đương nhiên chẳng hiểu cậu đang nói gì, nhưng bởi vì cậu nói vậy nên cậu ta bèn ngồi im. Họ tính đến giờ đã sống với nhau được vài năm rồi, nhưng cái sợi chỉ chết tiệt kia vẫn treo ở đó, chẳng lành được mà cũng chẳng biến mất.

Nhìn thế nào cũng thấy chướng mắt, vậy nên hôm nay Jamil quyết định xử lý nó luôn.

“Xong rồi.”

Kalim nghiêng đầu đầy khó hiểu, nhưng không hiểu cũng chẳng sao. Chuyện này, một mình cậu biết là được rồi.

Bàn tay của Kalim Al-Asim, bên cạnh chiếc nhẫn lấp lánh ánh màu đỏ, còn có một sợi chỉ mà chẳng ai thấy trừ Jamil Viper.

Lúc này đây, đang được nối với sợi chỉ từ tay cậu, nối một cách vụng về như trẻ con cầm hai sợi dây buộc vào nhau thôi, mà thực sự là như thế.

Nhưng vậy là được rồi.

Dù gì họ cũng đang hạnh phúc bên nhau, có gì phải lo chứ.

**Author's Note:**

> Đúng rồi, Kalim vẫn còn bị trauma nên chỉ đỏ mới không liền lại được.


End file.
